Blade Weapons
"Spike" redirects here. For the special item in the Hazards menu, see Spike Set. '''Blade weapons '''are a group of melee weapons, which can be used to stab NPCs, the playable character, or Food Items. They were added on November 22, 2011 as part of the V1.50 update. Blade weapons work like spikes but are singular instead. If a blade weapon gets stuck in a character or NPC, without killing it, it will moan repeatedly until the weapon gets out of it. If a blade touches the head of a character, they will be killed instantly. This was Caroline Pham's second illustration in Happy Wheels. There are 12 different types of blade weapons: *A battle axe, possibly a medieval one. Has a silver/metallic head and a wooden handle. *A katana, often used by samurai in ancient Japanese times. Has a long metallic blade, slightly bent and a black handle. *A medieval sword. Has a long sharp blade made out of steel or possibly silver. *A meat cleaver, a large knife, often used in kitchens to cut through bones. Very easily jointed to NPCs. It is used as a chomper the most. *A cutlass, a short, broad sabre or slashing sword, with a slightly curved blade. Often used in the 17th century, and associated with pirates. *A fire axe, an axe often used by firemen and emergency workers. Has a curved long handle and a small blade. *A machete, a large cleaver-like cutting tool, often used to cut your way through rainforests. *A spear, a pole weapon with a small pointy metallic head. Used mostly throughout the stone age, as well as medieval times. *A singular spike/dagger, some sort of a spike or a dagger. Was probably created for singular spikes, since spike sets have a minimum 20 spikes per set and a maximum of 150. *A javelin, a light spear-like weapon used for throwing. Also used as a sport in which you try to throw it as far as you can. *A sai, a pointed thin dagger, often used by the ancient Japanese. * A trident, similar to those used by the Greek gods Posiedon and Hades. This may also be considered as a pitchfork. This is the newest weapon as of V1.60. It's the only weapon that wasn't added with the first eleven blades. Special weapons There are two special weapons only available in the 1.52 demo version of the game in the Level Editor. Although it is unknown why Jim never put them in the full version. *A qiang, a type of chinese spear, with red threads of hair around the top of it. *A sibat, Something you would also find chinese people using. .Glitches *If you stab any fruit, the blade will have blood on it. As of version 1.52, the color of liquid on the blade will be the respective fruits' color (watermelon will be red, pumpkin will be orange etc). *You can only grab the handle of the weapons and not the sharp side; this may not be a glitch, but a feature. *You can also be stabbed/killed by the handle of the blade weapon. This commonly happens during blade weapon throws when bending back to grab another blade. Gallery Tnkbhjte.png|Wheelchair Guy being stabbed by the trident Versionnew.jpg|v 1.60 trident Chomper Editor.png|A custom-made 'blade weapon' called the Chomper|link=Chomper Stabing.png|Segway Guy stabs NPC. ;;.png|Effective Shopper being stabbed by a javelin. fvffvfvvf.png|Extra-Blade-Weapons on the v1.52 Demo. stab.png|fruit getting stabbed NPC Getting stabbed by the meat cleaver.png|NPC getting stabbed by a Meat Cleaver Category:2011 Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Special Items Category:Level Editor Category:2012 Category:Non- Breakable Items Category:Happy Wheels Category:Template documentation pages